


aphrodisiac.

by aloha_maladie



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is a bastard, Blood Kink, Breeding, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, but he's our bastard, i'm always happy to change pronouns upon request.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloha_maladie/pseuds/aloha_maladie
Summary: Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have an elegant demon in your grasp? Then come on over, I have a surprise for you <3
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/You
Comments: 46
Kudos: 59





	aphrodisiac.

_APHRODISIAC_

_|||_

_{FRIENDS! THE PIECE IS ALMOST COMPLETE! PLEASE STAY TUNED!}_

_<3_

**Author's Note:**

> Loves! Once again, I am always happy to change pronouns upon request <3


End file.
